Frost and Snow
by CrystallineSnow
Summary: Jack Overland Frost meets another person, one who is in the same boat as he is in. That is to say, knows what he feels. Whatever, just read the damned fanfic. XD JackxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi, CrystallineSnow here, and this is a one-shot, (is that what you call it?), with Jack and a fictional character, most likely my OC. If I was a winter spirit. The italicized parts are better read in a soothing voice, or just read it in Jack's voice, not that hard anyway. Anyway, enjoy and leave a review. I want to know what is wrong with my writing. XD

* * *

Jack stood on a telephone wire in his hometown of Burgess, Pennsylvania. All morning he had created flurries of snow clouds and frost on the windowsills of the houses all over the northern hemisphere of America and Canada. He never really had much time for the other countries, however, he was sure there were other spirits keeping the weather in check over there. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly went on over there in Europe, China, Russia, and those other countries.

The silver-haired boy of 14 leapt into the air and flew through the air the way a dolphin leaps and swims in the clear ocean water. With each acrobatic flip his sweatshirt fluttered in the crisp winter air. That was what Jack loved most about the weather of winter. The freedom and rebellious tone it possessed always connected with him, even when he was a human. It was unlike any other season, they were all too hot for him. Winter was unique; it had its very own stars, the snowflakes, which some people say never have identical twins. They are one of a kind, just like people, just like him.

_Winter was a lone season. It was the season for holiday cheer, sure, but in the end it was still all alone and depreciated. While winter tried to capture the attentions of the people by creating fine works of art on the portals of their enclosures, they still turned away. The frost was left alone on its canvas to melt off, forgotten and alone._

Jack settled down on the tip of the school flagpole as lightly as possible, creating frost patterns to spread and create a crackling noise. The winter spirit waited patiently for the bell to ring, amusing himself by creating a couple of flakes with his breath, sculpting them carefully with his fingernails. Before he could even make ten, the school bell rang loud and clear, sounding the start of winter break for the children. Jack floated down and landed on the school bus silently, searching for his first believer, Jamie.

Jamie ran out the doors of the school. Time in school seemed to pass slower than anywhere else, more slowly when it was winter. Jamie and his friends marveled at the snow, promising to meet up at Jamie's house at 4 to play games and possibly meet Jack Frost again. Jamie was the most enthusiastic about meeting Jack again. He was the coolest, literally and metaphorically, person he had ever met. And he was really fun too! With this thought Jamie ran towards the bus, and seeing Jack on the roof of it, he nodded slightly and smiled.

Jack smiled slyly back, and proceeded to make ammo with a flick of his staff, the frost on it glowing with winter magic which was the source of his powers. They had the best first day of winter ever.

* * *

Jack lay on his back on a snow bank, his hands under his head, by the side of the pond where he had died once. Sandy had just begun to spread his dreamsand all over the world to the slumbering boys and girls, giving them good dreams. A tendril of dreamsand reached down toward Jack, and he touched it with his hand. Dolphins appeared for a minute, swimming in the air, and then vanished. He closed his eyes and began to slee-

Just before he closed his eyes he saw a flash of silver and black streak across the pond. Instantly, his eyelids shot up, revealing his light blue irises under thick, dark eyelashes upon pale, freckled, skin. The eyes searched the clearing around the pond, the owner of them gripping the magic staff tightly as he stood up slowly, eyes darting from tree to tree as he said,"Who's there? Come out!"

From the shadow of the tree in front of him came one bare foot, then another. A girl stepped out, wearing nothing but a pair of denim jeans and a black sweatshirt. Upon both garments was a splattering of design, a frost design, much like the one that adorned his own sweatshirt and pants. Her silvery/white hair was loose and separated at her left, causing her side bangs to hang over her right eye. The left eye, the one visible to him, had a gray iris. _She must be one of those other winter spirits_, Jack thought to himself in awe, _but . . . What is she doing here?_

"Um, hey, are you just gonna stand there or what?" She held out a staff to her right and leaned on it. It was similar to Jack's, but instead of the angular crook at the end of it, hers had a sort of half-diamond-shape at the end of it. "Oh, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Crystal, Crystal Snow. I'm the winter spirit for Europe, well, in charge of Europe. Whatever the term it is you use. Anyway, there isn't any trouble or anything, so don't worry. None of that trouble you face as a guardian, at least. I just need your help for a night. I need you to help me make frost. Will you help me?"

_The snow had often admired the frost. Its fine details and lovely complexion was something the snow wished she possessed. Alas, no one asked for the next dance, and the snow was left to twirl and spin by itself across the frozen blue of the pond. I was only now that the snow had ever asked anyone to dance._

Crystal walked over and held out her hand.

"Sure, frost is my specialty," Jack said with a hint of sarcasm and punnyness.

Jack took her hand and looked at her face. She smiled widely at him, revealing her perfectly straight and white teeth. Her eyes sparkled with light as a gust of wind lifted them up into the sky.

"WHAAAA-HHHOOOOOOOOO," the two yelled at the same time, for nothing in the world could possibly compete with the exhilarating sensation of flying.

"I'll race you," giggled Crystal, and she shot into a cloud like a bullet. Both wore mischievous grins on their faces as Jack hollered, "You're on!"

_The frost and the snow danced upon a backdrop of blue and gray, their white complexions illuminated under the full moon. The frost finally lifted off its stationary window and rode on the back of the winds, and the snow was no longer dancing alone. Winter was no longer lonely._

* * *

Oh, hi, there is an epilogue, but before you click that button I want to say that Crystal Snow is of my creation for this fanfic, and that any resemblance to anything may or may not be coincidence.


	2. Epilogue?

Crystal Snow sat next to Jack Frost on the branch of a huge oak tree, the touch of their feet and hands on the bark made it freeze and frost over, creating imprints of it. The two of them had become the best of friends after she had asked him to help her reach her deadline with the frost in Europe. They were both winter sprites after all, and they did share many things in common. However, she thought the reason they became such good friends was because they both felt lonely. They had spent most of their lives up until now in the shadows, with no one to talk to, and if they did talk, nobody would hear them.

Jack put his hand gently over hers, and they both looked at each other, not saying a word. Blue eyes affixed on gray, speaking in the language of the snow, the frost, the spirit of winter. Sometimes it is best to just listen to the sounds instead of making your own.

They were not alone anymore, now that they had each other, and they would never be alone again.

"The person with whom you share your silence with is the most important person in your life."


End file.
